


The Hunger Games Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Hunger Games Imagines [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagine Collection, Imagines, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, imagine, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the The Hunger Games Series characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Finnick Odair/Reader, Finnick Odair/You, Gale Hawthorne/Reader, Gale Hawthorne/You
Series: The Hunger Games Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091558
Kudos: 21





	1. Finnick Odair - Imagine teaching Finnick some recipes.

Gif source: [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/639299831111860224/freddie-neville-face-appreciation-post) | [2](https://yourjamesbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/639300057723781120)

> _Imagine teaching Finnick some recipes._

——— _Request for[@karasong](https://tmblr.co/mwMDhXBdOJnb8qzvzzFuHsA)_ ———

The ingredients were all here, laid out in proper portions and ready for you to begin. Reaching out, you take hold of the handle of the mug sat against the wooden counter, bringing the hot tea to your lips for a quenching sip before you got started.

_“What are you doing?”  
_

The hands clamping around your hips, accompanied the uncomfortably close voice in your ear, makes you jump with the startlingly silent approach of the man behind you— who was now chuckling at your expense.

Turning to smack him on the arm upon realization of who he was, you’re gentle despite your scolding, but you attribute it to the fact that you don’t want to spill from the mug caught in your other hand, “ _Finnick_! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

He doesn’t apologize, just lets you go as quickly as he’d grabbed you, instead letting his smile wander along with his attention towards the ingredients spread before you, “Cooking something?”

“Obviously,” the short answer only makes him more interested, raising a questioning brow in your direction as you sit your hot mug down onto the safety of the countertop.

“What are you making?” Finnick reaches forward to pluck a piece of chocolate from the bowl of chips, popping it into his mouth as he questions, “Something sweet?”

“It’s a surprise,” you huff as you pull the bowl back and away from him, to keep him from stealing any more of your rationed ingredients. District Four had more than most other Districts, but chocolate was a commodity, even here, and even for a victor.

Finnick leans on the counter as he asks, “For me?”

“For _Mags’ birthday_ ,” the correction doesn’t seem to falter his smile any.

“For Mags? Let me help, then.”

“Do you even know how to bake, Finnick?” you roll your eyes. You’ve never seen him try to, preferring the outdoors far more than the indoors when it comes to his distractions. Perhaps, because he feels cooped up enough on those visits to the Capitol he has to make every now and again, but you don’t dwell on more than that, or you’ll ruin your good mood.

“I’m a quick learner,” he shrugs before pushing off the counter to move closer to you. “Come on, teach me. I want to help. For Mags.”

You sigh like you’re debating it, though you knew you’d cave as soon as he gave you that sappy look in his eye, “Fine. I’ll teach you the recipe, but you’ve got to do whatever I tell you, okay? And it’s a surprise, so keep it secret!”

Clasping his hands together, he grins, “I will! Don’t worry. You know I can keep a secret.”


	2. Gale Hawthorne - Imagine Gale admiring you and your looks while you both are cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very old, but I'm posting it here in the collection regardless.

Gif source: [Gale](http://isaacoscar.tumblr.com/post/86722944288/hey-catnip)

> _Imagine Gale admiring you and your looks while you both are cuddling._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The way you looked right then, your eyes closed so peacefully like there wasn’t a care in the world as you snuggled closer into the side of his chest, made him wish that he’d never have to get up. The two of you lying in that small bed that had definitely seen better days, if ‘better’ was defined by how kind the world had been to the chipped and dusty bed frame.

But if, for a moment, Gale could pretend the better days were picked from the times like these— the ones where the two of you could just lie there together, and he could watch the sun catch in your eyelashes— then there would be no better day than this one. The sheer beauty of the person drifting in and out of shallow sleep beside him, he thought, could make any day better.

He knew for a fact that it had already made his a happier place to live in.


	3. Finnick Odair - Imagine Finnick Odair teaching you how to tie knots.

Gif source: [Finnick](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgifer.com%2Fen%2FF4Ns&t=OTg3MjZiYWQ4YzdjOGQ5MTY5NzNhMmU1OWJiODk5ZWU4NjZjYzNjZCxuNmVBNHRxaw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F639538324426588160%2Fgif-source-finnick-imagine-finnick-odair&m=0&ts=1609911309)

> _Imagine Finnick Odair teaching you how to tie knots._

——— _Request for[@karasong](https://tmblr.co/mwMDhXBdOJnb8qzvzzFuHsA)_———

The curse slips out, right under your breath when the knot falls loose upon your attempt to tighten it. Third time in a row you’ve failed this knot, but Finnick doesn’t seem annoyed with you. Rather, he seems a little amused with the chuckle that comes before his correction.

“Like this, let me see,” he reaches out, taking the rope from your fingers, his warmth brushing against them. His hands are deft, quicker than yours had been, laced with the confidence that came with his familiarity with this knot— and the fact that he’d used similar in the games.

“Mine always falls apart right at the end,” you try your best not to sound defeated, but when it came to this, you weren’t a quick study.

He angles the rope for you to see, “That’s because you skipped this loop here,” demonstrating with his fingers, he twists the knot once more, into a tighter shape than yours had been, and you watch as he slowly continues from there, undoubtedly for your benefit. “You have to make sure to keep it symmetrical.” When he’s done, his knot looks pristine, beautiful even. Tied tight where yours had fallen apart, it’s looped perfectly the way it should, and he offers it to you for inspection, “There, now try again.” Finnick’s patience is something you don’t need to thank him for, but it bites at the back of your throat anyway until he jokes, “If you manage to ever finish this one, you’ll be ready to graduate to tying your shoes.”

Snatching the rope from his hands, your glare is dampened by the teasing grin widening along his lips, “ _Shut up!_ ”


	4. Finnick Odair - Imagine years after the rebellion, you and Finnick comforting each other whenever you have nightmares and working through the trauma together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--------- Request for ME BITCH! It’s been 10 damn years and I’m still not over how dirty Suzanne did our boy! FINNICK LIVES AND THAT’S THAT. ---------

Gif source: [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/640736527702425600/sam-claflin-gif-hunt) | [2](https://yourjamesbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/190557122276/yennefer-faceless)

> _Imagine years after the rebellion, you and Finnick comforting each other whenever you have nightmares and working through the trauma together._

* * *

Blood isn’t anything like water when it’s on your hands. It’s thick, sticky, like it wants to cling to you as proof of what you’ve done, who you become after the Games.

He hadn’t felt like a Victor, when he watched the life dim behind the girl’s eyes until she looked hollow. Empty. Blown, black pupils stared up at him with all the horror of a child realizing they would never reach adulthood, frozen in time, but he was shaking too much to focus on anything other than his own adrenalized fear, and the sickening stickiness dripping down his weapon, staining his hands with crimson proof.

It hadn’t been his first kill to shake him like this, but his last.

Even the distance of the trident hadn’t made it any tidier, though the forked rod was taller than he had been back then. In his dreams, it still towers over him just as it had back then, which is the only hint he has that it’s not real, until he wakes up.

Finnick still shook like a leaf, as much as he had when the cannon erupted in his ears and a masculine voice had announced his victory proudly, in the aftermath of the nightmares that he was convinced would never truly go away. It’s how he had been this morning, so early the sun had only just begun to rise on the horizon, and the harrowing terror that came from the memories replayed in his dreams was only intensified by the frightening realization that the space beside him was empty.

The fact that the house was near the water was, perhaps, the only part of it that reminded him of home, but the salt in the air takes him back, and for an instant, that fear which had once been so familiar claims him once more. It takes him a moment to remember, _she likes to walk on the beach after rough nights._

The soothing relaxation of the thought does not come by the sight of you alone, standing along the sand. No, it only comes with the feeling of your skin against his, as his arms wrap around your shoulders as soon as he’s close enough to reach you. His sigh of relief escapes into your neck, as he buries his nose there, pulling you against his chest. Grounding himself with the firmness of your realness against him here, and the budding sun on the horizon that reminds him neither of you will ever have to go back to the way things were before, he does his best to calm the memories haunting his dreams.

“I didn’t know you were awake,” you murmur, staring out at the ocean as you lean into his touch with your own subtle relief. The night had not been restful for you either.

“Haven’t been for long,” Finnick hums his response, and if you had not been so close to hear, it would be drowned against the roar of the incoming tide, “Noticed you weren’t there.”

The sunrise catches in the auburn of his hair when you look at him, only to find exhaustion in return, and that same haunted look that he seemed to smother just as your eyes catch his, “I didn’t want to wake you.” Turning in his arms, you reach up, catching his jaw by the drag of your fingers’ caress, and asking the question you already know the answer to, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” it’s an automated response, with how quickly it comes, and it takes him a second of a calculated breath to confess, as if he were embarrassed by the truth of it, “For a second there, before I realized you were probably out here, I thought I was back then again.” Finnick’s throat catches on his next breath, and he clears it, furrow to his brow when he finishes, “That it was back before the war started.”

“You’re right here, beside me,” you remind, earning a soft nod as his gaze catches your own, and the defensive repression is no longer there. You can see the vulnerability in his eyes as plain as you’re sure it’s clear in your own. “We never have to go back,” it’s as much a reassurance to him as it is to yourself, as you glance towards the horizon, the ocean, you feel a bittersweet smile at your lips. “We’re safe now, Finnick.”

He leans his head against yours, squeezing your waist gently as you hold him back, and repeats, as if he has to in order to believe it himself, _“We’re safe.”_


End file.
